


Latex everything

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Latex, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon has his own plans sometimes and he knows what is needed for Jason and Tim right nowKinktober 2019day 18 Latex





	Latex everything

Lex had kept him out of Gotham but he could not stop Kon from hearing about what was going down in it. He had been worried, concerned about his guys. He fretted about Tim and Jason, he listened to his sources and he concerned bucking the entire no Metas in Gotham rule. For about five minutes.

Then the all clear was given, Gotham was a little brighter and his guys contacted him to let him know they could meet up soon. It made him feel warm. Living in different cities and fighting to save their different cities did take a toll on their relationship.

It was not easy even being in the same city. Tim and Jason rarely worked together and when they worked together, the only thing they really allowed themselves was a brush in the field. The field was the field and downtime was downtime.

Kon knew how it was for his guys, when there was downtime, they wanted it with him at their place far removed from their daily mess. He knew how they felt and he felt the same way.

He had never thought that working with Lex would come in handy but when he thought about his guys that needed that downtime, all Kon could think about was that he had the right idea about this thing right here.

His guys? They needed some down time, they needed to take their minds off od things and Kon had the best idea on how to take care of that. Usually they teased and took care of him. That was fine, all of them enjoyed that. Tim and Jason loved to tease him to madness and sandwich Kon between them.

He enjoyed that too but they needed something to relax them and he had that covered. He was using the LexCorp machines for his own personal needs but if he was ever going to start acting like a spoilt heir, it might as well be here. Besides, he knew Lex wouldn’t care. His Dad would laugh if he knew what Kon used the machines for.

His Dad would be happy Kon was working in his labs in the first place. Yes Kon was manufacturing things to spice up his sex life but to Lex it would not matter really. Kon was using his things, that was all that was going to register with his Dad.

Kon hummed as he adjusted the texture and measurements on the machine. So far the first three suits he had printed had been okay but not really sexy enough. He was not going full out blow up doll but he was going to give his guys a moment to really appreciate him and his assets.

Jason loved his ass as it was. Kon knew it, Tim knew it. Way before Jason had made a move he had been checking Kon’s ass out. When Kon wore jeans, when he wore the suit and that one time in the showers. Jason looked and these days he did more than that.

Kon knew how to make his ass look fantastic and he knew how to treat his guys. He was going to blow their minds and their stress away. Pull their focus on him and keep it there. He had the two baddest detectives, how could he not flaunt?

X

“I think I’ve become a praying man.” Jason whispered as he sat on the bed. Kon couldn’t fight back his grin as he watched them from the doorway. “Where did you get that?” He wiped his hand across his face before he looked next to him at Tim. Tim was star struck. “Timmy’s lost his voice princess.”

“I made this.” Kon purred as he strode in. he avoided heading straight to them and instead walked around them to the other side of the bed. His lovers turned to watch and he knew they appreciated what he had done. “Looks nice?” He asked as he placed on knee on the bed.

It was a mockery of his normal suit. He would say that straight up. It was a playful latex version. Croptop with Tim’s Red Robin symbol on it. Kon’s pants were normal length but it was tight as hell. He grinned when he crawled onto the bed to give his guys the best view as he reached for the nightstand. Jason’s hiss was everything.

The R.H. stamped on his ass was just for Jason. After all Jason loved his ass the most. He whispered the most filth to Kon about his ass. He always wanted a hand on it and if Tim did not direct him elsewhere, most of the time Jason would be tongue deep 24/7.

Kon snagged the lube with one hand as he considered his hungry lovers. Not that Jason tongue deep was a bad thing. He was good. Perfect, the best and he made Kon crave it. It was just that as much as he enjoyed it he preferred Jason being deep in other ways. Tim too.

“This for us?” Tim whispered as they eased closer to Kon. Kon nodded as he slowly moved towards them. He kissed Tim first but before Tim could take over he pulled away. One hand pressed Tim back as he moved to kiss Jason.

To hold Tim down with one hand as he let Jason kiss him. It warmed his stomach, it got him hornier for what was to come. Kon had his own plans and blowing his lovers’ mind was the goal. He broke the kiss with Jason and pushed him down the way he had Tim.

Now he had his lovers on their backs watching him. Kon eased both his hands down until he could cup Jason and Tim through their pants. Already hard and they reacted to his touch. It was hard to remember what he wanted to do when he could feel the heat coming from them. They were both temptation.

Kon hissed slowly as he unzipped them and pulled their cocks out. The way they felt in his hand. Already he felt empty. He had to slowly catch his breath as Jason and Tim throbbed in his hand with a quiet heat. He stroked them slowly before he lowered his head.

His lips touched Tim’s cock first. He got his lips sticky from Tim’s precum as his lover moaned at Kon’s mouth. First lips, then tongue then he swallowed halfway until Tim bucked. Then he pulled off to move to Jason. Jason was scorching hot against his lips. He was hot and his taste, Kon moaned as he ran his tongue down Jason’s shaft.

He had to pull back and move his hands to his pants because this was just a part of things. There was no real sexy way to get out of latex pants but Kon made do. He kept his laughter to himself at Jason’s low hiss when he revealed what was under the pants.

Another pair of pants but these were shorts that cupped his ass and had a heart cut out in the back. For Jason and Tim’s pleasure. Kon showed off a bit savouring the hot stares before he looked over his shoulder at Tim. “Having fun?”

“Jason.” Tim’s whisper filled the room. “You first.”

“Yes captain.” Jason purred before he gestured for Kon to approach. “Tim wants those pretty lips around his cock princess. I want that ass in those shorts on my face. Think we can work that?”

“That’s the plan.” Kon straddled Jason before he moved over him. Usually he would have been stretched over him to suck his cock but his attention was currently on Tim. “Tim?”

“I can’t get enough of you.” Tim groaned as he let Kon place his hands on his hips. Kon laughed before he ran his tongue up Tim’s shaft. Jason gently pried Kon open before he licked him open with his tongue.

The heat and the wetness made Kon whimper even as he continued to focus on Tim. He sucked and licked while Tim groaned and teased Kon’s nipples through the latex. He knew that Tim liked what he saw. He could feel it from his cock.

He was so thick and heavy on Kon’s tongue. Kon shivered as Jason’s tongue speared deep before Jason pulled out. A heated trace around Kon’s rim before he settled back in. it was too good. Kon sucked the head of Tim’s cock until his lover shuddered. He pulled off to ease the heat from Tim as Jason’s licking increased. Heated licks, sucks and a few bites that Kon adored.

“Jason.” Kon moaned before he pulled away from Tim. Jason had his hands on the his latex covered ass and the grip was solid. Jason’s licking was so heated that he could only trembled. “Don’t make me cum yet.” Kon gasped as he tried to rock away from the heat. “Not yet.” It was not as thought it would be a bad thing but since he was making Tim wait. He would as well.

X

His lovers favourite positions were cowgirl and taking Kon from behind. Those had quickly become Kon’s favourite positions too. He moaned as he slowly sank down on Tim. Tim was so hot and thick stretching him open the way Jason’s tongue had not been able to.

Getting eaten just made him crave the heat and stretch of cock. Of their cocks. Kon bit his lip as he settled in Tim’s lap. Jason’s fingers moved over Tim’s body to reach for Kon’s cock through the latex but he batted it away.

“Just wait your turn.” Kon purred before he shook his head. Tim groaned as Kon rocked his hips. His insides clenched on Tim as he pulled up before he rocked down. Then he was back up again with Tim’s hands on his hips before Kon sank down on his cock again.

Kon was already close from the teasing. Being eaten, being fingered open by Tim and Jason and then eaten open again before he finally got cock. He leaned back and moved faster pressing the ways that he needed to as his insides clenched tight.

“Fuck.” Kon groaned when he nailed it right. “Fuuck.” His cock jolted in the latex as he came in shudders. Under him Tim tensed up before he flooded Kon with cum in a deep moan. Tim’s blue eyes were glazed as he filled Kon with heat.

“That good baby bird?” Jason murmured before he kissed Tim. Kon moaned when Tim twitched inside of him from the kiss.

“You have to feel for yourself.” Tim murmured when he pulled back. He gently thrust inside of Kon in a tease before he sighed. “It’s your turn but I took myself for a surprise. I may have to go again.”

“Don’t worry.” Kon slowly pulled off and sighed at the feeling of some of Tim’s cum running down his leg. “I can keep up.” Jason grinned at him and made a simple gesture so Kon bent over and spread his legs. He moaned when he felt Jason gently part him before he ran his tongue up against his hole.

“You got him really wet.” Jason moaned before he pulled back. “You enjoyed making him cum princess?” His thrust sent him to the hilt in one go and Kon’s cock throbbed. “Fuck. Baby you trying to kill us with this ass.” He groaned as he slowly pulled out. “I can’t last.”

“That’s okay.” Kon murmured as he leaned further down. He tilted his hips up further and soaked up Jason’s moan. “I’ll take care of you.” He grinned as he rocked his hips. Jason swore as he thrust back in and again as he pulled out. Kon’s eyes closed at Jason’s next hard thrust. “Just fuck me.” He groaned. “Don’t hold back.”

“I never.” Jason panted as he did just that. “Had a chance of holding back.” He groaned as his hands helped Kon’s hips. “Your ass in this thing. Fucking fantastic.” He tilted his hips and Kon was left scrambling at the sheets. “Our things on you. Because you’re fucking ours.” He groaned as he kept moving. “Thought I would cum when I saw your ass. And look at this cut out princess. I want to make you drip with our cum.”

Kon wanted that too. He moaned before he bit the sheets as Jason fucked him. The hard thrusts that made his brain shut off. Deep and in the right place. His cock had no chance of holding out. Jason’s thrusts built the heat before Kon was left clenching on him and cumming again in his latex. The restriction and mess from before made him shudder.

“Goddamn it.” Jason moaned as he pulled out. His next thrust back in was more of a grind and it sent Kon into convulsions even as nothing came out of his cock. Instead he whimpered as Jason’s heat filled him. “Hold on baby.” Jason laughed hoarsely. “Was that another one just now?” He slowly slumped on Kon before he sighed contently. “Fuck.”

“Anymore of those sexy outfits?” Tim panted as he crawled over to them. “A latex bikini or something?” His hand moved to where Kon and Jason were still joined. Both of them moaned and twitched at his touch. “Damn this is hot.” Tim murmured.


End file.
